Burn My Dread
Burn My Dread (バーン・マイ・ドレッド) est le thème d'introduction de Persona 3. Cette musique, composée et arrangée par Shoji Meguro, écrite par les frères Komori (Shigeo et Yoshihiro), est interprétée par Yumi Kawamura. Les paroles illustrent la lutte contre le temps inexorable. Une version de combat, nommée 'Burn My Dread -Last Battle-', est joué lors du combat final contre Nyx. Cette version, écrite par Reiko Tanaka, est interprétée par Lotus Juice, qui la réécrira intégralement dans l'album Reincarnation. Paroles Opening ver. :Dreamless dorm ticking clock :I walk away from the soundless room :Windless night moonlight melts :My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom :Nightly dance of bleeding swords :Reminds me that I still live :I will burn my dread :I once ran away from the god of fear :And he chained me to despair :Burn my dread :I'll break the chain :And run till I see the sunlight again :I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight Spring of Birth ver. :Dreamless dorm ticking clock :I walk away from the soundless room :Windless night moonlight melts :My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom :Nightly dance of bleeding swords :Reminds me that I still live :I will burn my dread :I once ran away from the god of fear :And he chained me to despair :Burn my dread :I'll break the chain :And run till I see the sunlight again :I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight :Voiceless town tapping feet :I clench my fist in pockets tight :far in mist a tower awaits :like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight :I will burn my dread :This time I'll grapple down that god of fear :And throw him into hell's fire :Burn my dread :I'll shrug the pain :And run till I see the sunlight again :Oh I will run burning all regret and dread :And I will face the sun with pride of the living Reincarnation ver. :Dreamless dorm ticking clock :I walk away from the soundless room :Windless night moonlight melts :My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom :Nightly dance of bleeding swords :Reminds me that I still live :I will burn my dread :I once ran away from the god of fear :And he chained me to despair :Burn my dread :I'll break the chain :And run till I see the sunlight again :I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight :Voiceless town tapping feet :I clench my fist in pockets tight :far in mist a tower awaits :like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight :Clockwork maze end unknown :In frozen time a staircase stands :Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor :I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands :Cold touch of my trembling gun :I close my eyes to hear you breathe :(Burn my dread) :(Burn my dread) :I will burn my dread :This time I'll grapple down that god of fear :And throw him into hell's fire :Burn my dread :I'll shrug the pain :And run till I see the sunlight again :Oh I will run burning all regret and dread :And I will face the sun with pride of the living -Last Battle- P3 ver. :(I will burn my dread) :(I'll burn your dread / Gonna burn your dread) :(Burn my dread) :(Gonna do this) :(Burn my dread) :(One time for your mind) :(Burn my dread) :(Hey yo / Drop like this) :There's no man's land / No man ever survived :Invisible hands're / Behinds you just now :If you ever win that / Race against rage then :You'll be King coz / It's no man's land, for real :The Mask is in heavy rain / Ultimately slain :Make shadows slave / What we've done is in vein :Carrying AK-47 / 24/7 but :You've got eleven / Persecuted by heaven :Comes from the direction / No indication :You've got to / To let it move first :Let it out, let it down, let it inside let loose :Letting letting damn depressed / Let's get it up :Then which gotta do is to / Drop the hammer down :Drop rhyme drop hammer / Digging like a labor :You've got blood all over / Ash all over :Spit it out sion / Game's over :(Burn my dread) :Tear up your fear / The end is coming near :Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread :(Burn my dread) :No soul robust all dust / we bust :Justice to the man with no life :(Burn my dread) :Tear up your fear / The end is coming near :Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread :(Burn my dread) :No soul robust all dust / we bust :Justice to the man with no life Reincarnation ver. :(Burn my dread) (x4) :(Got your bulletproof) :(Burn my dread) :(vest?) :(Burn my dread) (x5) :Fear not / Jump in the fire :Got to burn the dread / Let my soul inspire :To a higher place / In this gaia case :No time to waste / Never close this case man :What ever you do / It's always gonna come back :So living by the guns / Gonna get the gun clap :I ain't giving in / Hell nah fuck that :If you got a problem / Then stand up and say "what?" :Man's gotta do / You know :What a mans gotta do for life :The battle yeah :Got a little robust / Since we first met :Cuz I have yet / To put my fist down :It ain't easy but / Never show my weakness :No way out of this / So freaking better seize it :Deep breath / Talk to Jesus :Pray to God / Still make my own way :And I preach this :(Burn my dread) (x9) :I am the front man / Who used to be the nicest :Making my own rules / Apply them for their guidance :Only top dogs in the game / Knows how to fight this :The fear of life / Many choose to runaway from it :On the straight away / They get caught up :Grabbed, thrown down, smashed up :I'm afraid of / What to come :At the same time afraid of / What I become :No way out of this / So drop the bomb :Trace my trails / And follow and thats done :One, two, three :And let me pop this right here / And become number one :I may dictate but / You know the shits great :Because I think straight / But my rhymes hot baked :Know that sometimes / You just gotta let it go :To the flow this time / On the microphone :(Burn my dread) (x9) Catégorie:Chansons Persona 3